Box Nathan
During an episode of Rayman Arena, more specifically Rayman Arena (M): Box Nathan - PART 5, The rest of Couch Force jokes about Nathan Martin actually just being a sentient box that they keep around cause he is a good guy. Box Nathan then appears on screen doing something very explicit with another Female Box. On that day a meme was born and has became a running joke every since. Even going as far as Couch Force creating an evil alter ego known simply as Evil Box Nathan, which is the fusion of Box Nathan and the tiny snowman from Super Mario 64's Cool, Cool Mountain. Creation Birth Box Nathan lived a dark childhood. It all begins at a wine factory in which an evil genius, Dr. N. Emmy, created the ultimate wine to serve as refreshment. Little did everyone know that is wine was evil and carried animating abilities that could make any inanimate object spring to life. Dr. N. Emmy planned to use this wine as tool for world domination. Unfortunately, the doctor was a clumsy man. On his way to begin his world domination, he tripped and dropped the wine prototype, shattering it all over some nearby boxes. No one really knows what happened next. All that really is known is that no one has seen Dr. N Emmy in a long time, and now seems to be new life-form on Planet Earth. A new life-form of the cardboard kind. Life had begun for two once plain boxes. The world was now presented with the life of Box Nathan and his female companion, simply named Female Box. Marriage Presumably, it was certain that Box Nathan and Female Box would lead the perfect marriage, as they were the only living boxes in existence. But alas, it was not to be. Female Box despised her husband. She doesn't have a solid reason for it, just a feeling in her gut that something isn't quite right with her husband. Box Nathan loves his wife and would do anything for her, even though he knows of his wife's hatred toward him. Evil Box Nathan Being the only living boxes also comes with some negative effects such as the invasion of the paparazzi in their home life. Box Nathan hated the attention as he just wanted to live a simple life. But the world would not let him have it so easy. Some say Box Nathan cracked under the pressure. Some say there is an evil side to him. A side everyone refers to as Evil Box Nathan. Some even go as far as to believe that his evilness is Dr. N. Emmy possessing Box Nathan making him do wrong in the world around him and teaching him to hate. Trivia * Box Nathan's First Appearance was in Rayman Arena (M): Box Nathan - PART 5 * Box Nathan's favorite color is red. * Box Nathan is a running joke in Couch Force * Box Nathan loves Sushi, his favorite being a Dragon Roll * Box Nathan wouldn't hurt a fly...unless he had to. * Box Nathan's favorite holiday is Boxing Day * Box Nathan's favorite mythology tale is Pandora's Box * Box Nathan doesn't know who Dawson Legg is, but he still doesn't like him * Box Nathan once donated $2,000 to the foundation of box rights and is currently a huge leader in the box activist community. Category:Box Family